DESCRIPTION: As in previous years, this conference seeks to assemble a diverse group of researchers from multiple disciplines interested in the topic. In addition to a keynote address, there will be 24 lectures divided into eight sessions with the following themes: 1) Intracellular Calcium Release and Second Messengers; 2) Calcium Signaling Second Messengers; 3) Calcium Oscillations and Waves; 4) Control of Capacitative Calcium Entry; 5) Calcium Entry Channels; 6) Calcium and The Nucleus; 7) New Approaches to Calcium Signaling; 8) Calcium in Transcription and Cell Division. Approximately 135 researchers are expected to participate. So far, eighteen speakers, and all session leaders, have formally agreed to participate.